Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers may have several components that draw a high level of power from the power source to the appliance. These components may include the electric heating element and the airflow system of the clothes dryer. Sometimes, the power supply to homes and laundromats may be wired incorrectly so that the electrical power delivered to the clothes dryer may not be what is expected. Additionally, it may not be known if the home or the laundromat has 2-phase or 3-phase power available. If the power source type is not known or if the home or laundromat is wired incorrectly, the components of the clothes dryer may not perform as expected. A lower than expected power delivery to the electric heating element may result in the generation of less than optimal heat by the electric heating element, potentially leading to longer than expecting drying times.